This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for use in, magnetic resonance imaging; and more particularly, to contrast agent enhanced magnetic resonance angiography for examining, detecting, diagnosing, and treating arterial diseases and injuries, including defining anatomic features relevant to performing aorta and aortic surgery for aneurysmal disease.
Arterial diseases and injuries are common and often have severe consequences including death. Imaging arteries serves to detect and characterize arterial disease before these consequences occur as well as defining anatomic features to assist in performing surgery for aneurysmal disease.
A conventional method of arterial imaging includes inserting a catheter into the artery of interest (the artery under study) and injecting radiographic contrast, for example, an iodinated contrast, while taking radiographs of the artery. Radiographs are commonly referred to as X-rays. In this technique, the contrast remains in the arteries for a few seconds during which the arteries appear distinct from both the veins and background tissue in the radiographs.
Although a catheter-based contrast arteriography technique generally provides high quality arterial images, there is a risk of arterial injury or damage by the catheter and its insertion. There may be thrombosis, dissection, embolization, perforation or other injury to the artery itself. Furthermore, such a technique may result in a stroke, loss of a limb, infarction or other injury to the tissue supplied by the artery. In addition, hemorrhage at the catheter insertion or perforation sites may require blood transfusions. Moreover, kidney failure and brain injury may result from the toxic effects of the X-ray contrast.
More recent techniques of arterial imaging are based upon detecting the motion of the blood within the arteries and/or veins. These techniques involve employing magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to image moving blood distinct from stationary background tissues. (See, e.g., Potchen, et al., eds., "Magnetic Resonance Angiography/Concepts and Applications", Mosby, St. Louis, 1993; the text of which is incorporated herein by reference). Such techniques do not necessitate catheter insertion into the artery. These techniques are commonly known as 2D time-of-flight, 3D time-of-flight, MOTSA, magnitude contrast, phase contrast, and spin echo black blood imaging.
With pre-saturation pulses it is possible to primarily image blood flowing in one direction. Since arteries and veins generally flow in opposite directions, these pre-saturation pulses allow preferential visualization of the arteries or the veins. Because these techniques depend upon blood motion, the images are degraded in patients who have arterial diseases which decrease or disturb normal blood flow. Such types of arterial diseases that decrease or disturb normal blood flow include aneurysms, arterial stenoses, arterial occlusions, low cardiac output and others. The resulting lack of normal blood flow is particularly problematic because it is those patients with disturbed blood flow in whom it is most important to acquire good quality arterial images.
A related MRI technique relies on differences in the proton relaxation properties between blood and background tissues. (See, e.g., Marchal, et al., in Potchen, et al., eds., supra, pp. 305-322). This technique does not depend upon steady blood in-flow. Instead, this MRI technique involves directly imaging the arteries after administering a paramagnetic contrast agent. Here, after administering the contrast agent, it is possible to image arteries directly based upon the blood relaxation properties. This technique overcomes many of the flow related problems associated with MRI techniques which depend upon blood motion.
Several experts have performed magnetic resonance arterial imaging using intravenous injection of gadolinium chelates (paramagnetic contrast agents). These experts have reported their results and conclusions. In short, these results have been disappointing and, as a result, the use of gadolinium for imaging arteries has not been adopted or embraced as a viable arterial imaging technique. The images using this technique are difficult to interpret because the gadolinium tends to enhance both the arteries and the veins. Since the arteries and veins are closely intertwined, it is extremely difficult to adequately evaluate the arteries when the veins are visible. Further, the difficulty in interpretation is exacerbated as a result of contrast leakage into the background tissues.
However, MRI has evolved over the past decade to become an accepted technique to image the abdominal aorta and abdominal aortic aneurysms. Advances in magnetic resonance imaging for vascular imaging, known as magnetic resonance angiography, have enabled the additional evaluation of aortic branch vessels. However, limitations in magnetic resonance angiography imaging of the slow, swirling flow within aneurysms, turbulent flow in stenoses, and tortuous iliac arteries have limited the usefulness of these general studies in providing detailed information necessary for preoperative planning. In spite of these limitations, recent developments in gadolinium-enhanced magnetic resonance angiography have overcome several of the imaging problems. (See, e.g., Debatin et al., "Renal magnetic resonance angiography in the preoperative detection of supernumerary renal arteries in potential kidney donors", Invest. Radiol. 1993;28:882-889; Prince et al., "Dynamic gadolinium-enhanced three-dimensional abdominal MR arteriography", JMRI 1993;3:877-881; and Prince, "Gadolinium-Enhanced MR Aortography", Radiology 1994;191(1):155-64).
There exists a need for an improved method of magnetic resonance angiography which provides an image of the arteries distinct from the veins and which overcomes the limitations of other techniques. Further, there exists a need for an apparatus which facilitates providing an image of the arteries distinct from the veins and which may be implemented in overcoming the limitations of other techniques.
In addition, there exists a need for contrast (e.g., gadolinium) enhanced magnetic resonance angiography of abdominal aortic aneurysms to provide essential and accurate anatomic information for aortic reconstructive surgery devoid of contrast-related renal toxicity or catheterization-related complications attending conventional arteriography.